No Wedding bells for Pucas
by LxBx4lf
Summary: Good for Brucas fans! Peyton and Lucas are engaged but Brooke has still got her eye on him Brooke gets what she should have and revenge and shows him how good they are together but everyone gets heart breaking trauma later on.
1. Brooke works her charm

This is my first story so please go easy

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Babe"

Peyton said to Lucas in the morning as she walked through their apartment, flashing her engagement ring all over the place as usual.

Payton dropped her dressing down walking into the bathroom...

"I'm going for a shower, Wanna' join me _fiancé._" (Peyton used the word _fiancé_ in every single sentence to rub it in that she finally got what she'd been waiting for.)

"I think I'll pass"

Lucas replied with his eyebrows raised. He wasn't going to join in on her fake act she's been pulling all week. The act where she pretends that everything is all suddenly perfect when really things are far from it.

Lucas kept thinking... I mean only last night she'd been complaining that they never talk and that he never likes being round her anymore. She's too obsessive she's made me stay at home for the past week and wait on her hand and foot.

"Peyton I'm off to Hailey's, I'll call you, Later." Lucas rushed out the door before she could stop him like he said he went to Hailey's.

This tiny voice came running to him at the doorway, "Hey Lucas!"

"Hey Jamie." Lucas replied bubby walking in to the living room.

Brooke was with Hailey and Nathan hanging out in the living room...

Brooke said in her flirty voice with a slight giggle, "Hey stranger, where have you been for the past week? locked away in a castle? ( I mean Brooke was supposed to be Peyton's friend but She knew that Peyton was the reason he had to stay in.)

Nathan hugged Lucas and Joked to him, "Oh hi do I know you weird man?"

/\/\ 4 hours later \/\/

Everyone was getting ready to leave, Brooke stood up and straightened out her skirt looking out of the steamed windows then glanced at Lucas...

"Oh it's very dark out there I've got that CD I lent to Hailey, and my purse now all I need now is a handsome brave man to walk me home because for a women like me it's very dangerous." She Hinted to Lucas. she drifted past him to the door she opened it and smiled at Lucas "Shall we?"

She said bye to Hailey and walked home with Lucas.

He got to her door.

Brooke looked at her watch, "stay for a bit she said it's not your curfew yet, Peyton can trust me look at me I'm harmless. don't worry I'll try to be a good girl."

Lucas entered grinning, Brooke wasn't intentionally trying to steal Peyton's man but he was so irresistible and Peyton's not new at it either she's had plenty of experience so its time for Peyton to try a bit of her own medicine...

I bet you know what happened between tham and it was'nt a nice chat and a cup of tea and a kiss here and there, but you know Brooke she'll never kiss and tell.


	2. Peyton finds out!

/\/\ Next Morning /\/\

Lucas Enters Apartment hoping Peyton's asleep...

"Oh He finally returns, where the hell were you last night?!"

"Oh I must of accidently crashed out at Hailey's sorry." Lucas had a slight nervous twitch to his voice.

Peyton carried on shouting... "But I think I do have the right to know where you are I mean I'm only your fiancé for God's sake doesn't that count?! You could have called!"

Lucas was trying to get himself out of a hole it wasn't working, "I told you I was at Hailey's! My mobile was dead!"

Peyton answered, "Well that's a lie because you didn't even take your God damn mobile! Oh but it's okay because you were at Hailey's. But that's the point you weren't. Were you?!

Peyton's eyes were filling up.

Lucas answered, "Uh. Yeah I was!"

Peyton: "So when I went to Hailey's looking for you last night how come she told me you weren't there, because you was walking Brooke home eh. Go on Lucas tell me because I really interested?!

Lucas Started yelling, "Sorry I forgot that. But what's the harm in walking her home?!"

Peyton's voice started to sound wavery as she spoke, "I don't know Lucas what is the harm in walking her home, why the need to lie?!But more importantly where did you go after that, where did you sleep? I don't even need to ask that question Lucas it's pretty obvious what you did!!"

Tears were streaming down Peyton's Face.

Lucas started to realise that the truth is coming out and tried to cover it up,

"Don't skip to conclusions; it's a long and complicated story!"

Well Tell me Lucas because really I'm not that stupid and I've got a lot of time to hear it, The only conclusion I come up with is that you had sex with my best friend and if you didn't why wouldn't you have just told me the truth that you slept at Brooke's and nothing happened.

Lucas had nothing to say.

He went and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Lucas really liked Brooke but he was just starting to settle into a relationship yeah Peyton is a cow but I've seriously done the wrong thing. But have I?

\/\/ A Couple of hour's later \/\/

Peyton really wanted to break up with him but she knew the second she did was the last she would see of him so she didn't.Instead she tried to forget about it and pretend it was a nightmare but the point is she can wipe away the memory of that night but she can't wipe away his feelings for Brooke and that really intimadated her.

Peyton sat beside Lucas...

"I don't like it when we fall out i really want to make a go of this." She started hugging him.

He didn't move he so desperately wanted to tell her to stop with the stupid act and come to terms that what happened that night was real but he just stood up and said...

"I'm off to Hailey's"

Peyton couldn't believe after all of that he had the flaming nerve to say that. But she didn't retaliate and just said she was going with him.

\/\/ Hailey's \/\/

Nathan and Hailey were obviously there and Brooke was aswell...

Lucas entered the room, Peyton followed.

Brooke Said Hi to Lucas and winked. (Brooke isn't a sllut peyton deserved everything).Brooke offered everyone a cup of coffee she drifted past Lucas and whispered so Peyton couldn't here...

"Thanks for walking me home last night Lucas i really apreciated it i hope i made it up to you." ;)

But Peyton heard and she couldn't keep up the act for any longer. She had lost her temper she was'nt going to sit there and let Lucas fall in love with some other girl because to Peyton she and him were meant to be together but things were about to change...


	3. Brooke Davis I'm in love with you

\/\/ It was tipping it down outside at Hailey's \/\/

Peyton dragged Brooke outside into the pouring rain...

Peyton started shouting very loud...

"What gives you the right, the as my _best friend _to sleep with my fiancé doesn't this ring mean anything to you, out of any man you decide to sleep with him!! Why!!"

Brooke started yelling as well Her Lucas and Peyton were drenched

"Peyton that diamond ring has put you so far up your arse lately that nobody wants to talk to you anymore, the only reason you kept Lucas in was because you knew you couldn't hang on to him but it's too late he's not your prisoner anymore!!"

Peyton's face was flooding with tears

"But why you? You're supposed to be my best friend, what about that whole crap you gave me the other day about how close we are... and then the next minute your stabbing me in the back sleeping with my fiancé!!"

"You can't pretend we don't have feelings for each other because newsflash WE DO!"

"Lucas tell us tell us how you really feel, I know you're the one for me because every time I wake up you're the one I want to be next to. Don't you feel that to?!..."

"Peyton I do feel that, I love just looking at you. Well I used to. Peyton I don't love you anymore..."

Peyton: "Lucas we're just going through a rough patch that's what all married couples are like."

"But Peyton we're not married and we're not going to be!!"

Peyton: "What Lucas you're confusing me!"

Lucas: "Peyton I'm not in love with you!!"

Peyton: " just give it some ti-"

Lucas stopped her in mid sentence, "ITS OVER PEYTON!"

Lucas piped down and said,

"I'm Sorry."

Brooke walked off with Lucas.

Brooke went to hold his hand.

Lucas dodged so she couldn't, "Brooke not yet, it's not that I don't want to i mean when we first met the sparks were flying and when I see you I start smiling and your eyes have a sparkle."

Brooke started giggling,

"Lucas stop with the soppy stuff it doesn't suit you."

He started to chuckle,

"Okay you're a really good kisser, is that better?"

Brooke just laughed and then looked at him they both suddenly stopped laughing,

"Brooke Davis... I'm in love with you."

Lucas walked off and lightly kissed her cheek he couldn't deal with all the drama he was going to stay with his best friend Hailey's until he sorted everything out.

But No Peyton couldn't just leave him alone and let him have his own life. No.

She came running towards him and she didn't even bring an umbrella.

"Lucas please don't do this to me now."

Lucas: "Why not now seems like a perfect time what's wrong with now!!"

Peyton: "You don't understand!"

Lucas: "I've told you everything you need to hear!"

Peyton suddenly screamed bursting with tears as usual,

"I've got CANCER"


End file.
